Watching Me
by Wet-Toilet-Roll
Summary: Why is she watching me..? Always watching...


Kuroki-ichigo: おはよ! It's been a long time! This is another case that Ai has to deal with--

Honne-onna: I wish you would stop giving these unnecessary introductions. Why can't you just start the story immediately and--

Kuroki-ichigo:--and it concerns a girl with some disturbing problems. I hope this will be a good one!

[INSIDE A CLASSROOM]

Yui: …….*mumbling* what's her problem..?

Sayoko: hey, yui-chan! What's up? What are you staring at?

Yui: look, there's a girl at the school gate! See? The one wearing a blue sleeveless dress. I don't understand, why does she keeps staring at me? I've been seeing her quite frequently now…she's not a stalker, is she? *nervous laugh*

Sayoko: huh? *looks through the window*…b-but there's nobody there, yui-chan!

Yui: eh?! *looks at the gates again*…but…she WAS there just now!

Sayoko: well, she isn't now. Let's go for some karaoke with the girls!

Yui: s-sure…(but I'm absolutely sure I saw her just now!…oh well..)

[WALKING ON A BRIDGE]

Yui and her friends were chatting happily, but a sudden draught of wind blew the pamphlet she was holding away. It landed a little further away from the left underside of the bridge. Yui's gaze followed the flying piece of paper, and landed on the hill near the bridge.

Yui: no way!! What's she doing there again?! *steps back*

Mao: Huh? What's wrong, girl?

Yui: S-she's there, AGAIN!

Sayoko: WHO?!

Yui: t-that stalker!! *shouts* HEY! WHY DO YOU KEEP WATCHING ME?! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!

Sayoko: whoa whoa, hold on a minute! Who is there? Nobody is on that hill, Yui!

Yui: *a little breathless* huff…huh? B-but she is…there…wha--.

Her friends began to look at each other silently, some looking around aimlessly, searching for the girl Yui saw.

Yui: I-I know what you all are thinking, but i--

Mao: hey, girl, I think you're a little stressed out from all that exams and stuff. Let's distress at the karaoke session, okay? Come on. *pushed Yui forward*

[That night..]

[IN YUI'S ROOM]

*tap tap* *tap tap* *click*

Yui:….there it is...the Hell Girl website...it really exists! Let's see…I'm gonna send you to hell! See if you can still watch me and make my life miserable!!

{after 5 minutes}

Yui: does this thing really work..? I--

Ai sitting on her bed: you called for me?

Yui: AHH!! When did you?! *stand* y-yes…I suppose…you're Ai Enma? Uhmm…you see, there's this girl that keeps on watching me, wherever I go! No matter how bad the weather is, how late into the night, somewhere out there, she's watching me. I can't take it any longer!! I need you to--

Ai: I'm afraid I can't help you there.

Yui: WHAT?! W-why not?! You gotta help me out here! DAY AND NIGHT!! SHE KEEPS WATCHING!!

Ai: She's a figment of your imagination.

Yui: huh???

Ai: She's invented up by you. You are torturing yourself. In that case, would you like to send yourself to hell..?

Yui: YOU…YOU'RE CRAZY!!! SHE'S NOT INVENTED UP BY ME!! SHE'S--where…where did she go..?!

Yui was standing alone in her room once again, with nothing but the blaring light of her computer screen and the whirring of the ceiling fan.

Yui: no…no way..! She's not invented by me. Not…invented…by…

Ichimoku-ren: are you sure we can leave her alone like that, mistress?

Ai: those who torment themselves deserve no salvation. Let us go.

Wanyuuto, honne-onna, ichimoku-ren: yes, mistress.

3 WEEKS LATER

[OUTSIDE A ELECTRONICS SHOP, WITH ITS WINDOWS FILLED WITH DISPLAY TELEVISIONS]

Newscaster:…and now, moving onto headlines. 17 year old, Yui Hamasaki from Central Koza Senior High was found dead at the stone bridge 500 meters away from the school. So far, the police believe it to be a suicidal case. Family members and friends confirm the fact that she was experiencing a great amount of stress and thus, leaded to suicide. She was also…

Sayoko:…oh Yui…Mao, we should have discovered the fact that she was so stressed out earlier…maybe we could have prevented her death…

Mao: why did she have to be so stupid?!…she could have confided in us…

Ahh…I hope this didn't end too abruptly! Please send me comments and reviews, I'd appreciate that! ありがとう　ございます！J that's all, then! じゃね！


End file.
